


Celestial Devotion

by unusualreyna



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Larryisreal - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualreyna/pseuds/unusualreyna
Summary: "Sometimes it feels like we're in a world of our own."In a place where you are given your chosen soul mate at the age of 18. Once given, your partner and you are given a private home. Isolated with no one but each other and each other only. No other human in sight.As for Harry, 18 is a few short days away. So good bye to friends. Goodbye to family. Goodbye to humanity.And Hello, soulmate.-Bottom Harry here ladies and gents and all in between.Sorry  ._.Credits to;@unusualreyna (ME)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Celestial Devotion

"Time seems irrelevant when I'm with you.  
But then again— did time even matter?"

— 

Saying goodbye is never an easy thing to do. 

Harry knew that. 

So saying goodbye to his best friends on graduation day was going to be harder than he'd thought. 

Niall and Liam, even Zayn, were all there to say their final words before they all went their separate ways. Harry knew Liam and Zayn were sticking together and trying their best to avoid their soulmate assignment as both of them have been inseparable since they've met their freshman year of high school. Both in love and crazy for one another. 

The pair have planned to run away and live a life together in their own soulmate home. Avoiding the fate of what a sheet with printed letters had to decide what's in store for them.

It must be nice to be in love.

But, as Harry would think, how would he know about love? He'd never been in a real relationship. All the girls he had been with were ones he felt no desirable need to stay with. There was interest, but never love.

Harry is confused on what loving someone is. Not the family kind, or the friendship kind. But one that last's a life time—even if they're together or not.

It's confusing, yet, intriguing for Harry to see who he's destined to be with. Is it a she? He? Maybe someone else of that sort.

Harry knew he didn't have much of a preference but he also knew that he had no desire to seek that out for himself as he'd never be happy. Or in love.

Will he finally find that?

"I'll miss you lads," the young boy spoke. Wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his black oversized hoodie.

"Don't cry Harry," Niall commented. Much like Harry, Niall didn't know what he was going to do either. All he knew was that he hopes to have a suitable and stable relationship with the one he is destined to be with. "You'll make me cry and then I'll be dehydrated. Do you want me to be dehydrated?"

The curly haired boy giggled tearfully. Hugging himself to help keep himself together. 

"You know, he's right Harry," Liam commented, playing along with the joke. "All we have is Dasani in this place and I don't want to drink any salty water right now."

They all chucked once more. Making small talk before realizing that it's already been an hour since they've supposedly said their goodbyes.

"I wish you mates luck," Harry looked at both Liam and Zayn as they held their hands tightly with one another. "I hope you get the happily ever after you both deserve."

Zayn and Liam looked at one another and back at Harry. 

"I hope you do too, Harry,"Zayn responses with a cracked tone. Giving Harry one last embrace as he was holding in his tears—sad to say goodbye to a friend who's been like a brother to him.

"Bye Niall,"he hugged the Irish lad tightly. Hearing a sniffle by his ear. "You will be an amazing partner. That is a fact."

"Oh stop it you,"Niall commented, pulling away and wiping his tears away. "You will be an amazing partner too Harry. Just always remember who you are on the inside."

He smiled at all his friends brightly. Loving that he spend a great amount of his life with them. Although he knew it wasn't enough, he's happy that he at least got to know such amazing people. 

"Goodbye lads," Harry looked at all three once more. Trying to get a good picture to keep in his memories forever. 

"I love you guys."

It's February 1st and it already feels like a shit show for Harry right now. Turning the big one-eight, as it was finally time to see who he was destined to be with for a life time.

"Mum, I don't wanna leave you."

They both knew the consequences of this 'soulmate' thing. Everyone knew. Harry had always known but it didn't mean he was prepared to say goodbye to his mother. Not in a million years did he ever want to have the day come for him to say goodbye to her.

"I know Harry, but you know the rules my darling." Anne was a sweet mother. Great at what she does in giving her children the best and being the best she could be for her family.

All she has left of her children is Harry. Gemma having to go her own way a few years back with only post cards and letters to keep in contact with her as her soulmate didn't believe in cells or FaceTime. Not many did.

Now it was Harry's turn to leave the nest and boy did she feel broken. But she knew he had to go. Everyone had to leave their first home someday.

"Now Harry,"she began. Wiping her sons tears as he anxiously picked at his nails. "I know this may be hard my dear but that doesn't mean I'll be gone forever. I'll still be with you. Forever and always."

"Just not physically. . . "Harry wanted to hold his mother when he felt sad or wanted a hug to feel her warmth. Our first love is a parents love. And Harry didn't want that to go away.

The mother sighed as she held her young boy tightly. Kissing his forehead as she slowly rocked themselves back and forth so her baby would calm down. 

"Now, my young boy," she began," I didn't raise you to be stubborn. I raised you to be strong." The birthday boy looked up with damp puppy eyes as his pout didn't help ease the breaking heart the mother felt as she had to say goodbye to her little boy. 

"It'll be hard but you will be happy and healthy. Raise some children and send me some post cards and letters of my grand babies. If your soulmate allows FaceTime or calls then talk to me whenever you'd like, darling. But just know that I will always be your mother and You will always be my baby Harry. Always."

She takes out a golden neckless from her pocket. It was a small heart with a rose sculpted onto it. The locket then revealing a picture of both him and his mother when he was a young boy as his mother was in her mid 20's.

"Now this locket will give you a piece of me while you're with your partner."

She locked the necklace around his neck and looked back into his puppy green eyes. Tears now forming in her eyes as she knew she might not be able to see her son like this anymore. She had to accept that. 

"I love you, Harry. Always remember that."

Harry was timid. 

The taunting clock ticking menacingly as he waited patiently for his name to be called.

The boy had his bags ready in his car for any emergency. Suggesting that he might have to take it if he meets his mate (which he doubts). They might make him go to their home as soon as possible once meeting the escort that will take him to his permanent home.

What felt like hours—yet, it was only 4 minuets— Harry finally heard his name being called.

"Harry Styles?" The young woman asked out, looking around the room for the named patient.

"Oh, that's me!" He nervously walked towards her as she smiled kindly towards the young boy.

"Hello Harry, pleased to meet you," she greeted. "Please, follow me."

With no questions asked, the young boy followed the short woman anxiously. Looking around the hallway. Seeing pictures of past doctors and random sceneries. Hoping to try and make the place seem less empty and more of a . . . Comfy feel. They tried at least.

"Here we are," the woman spoke out. Opening the door to reveal a room with nothing but a wooden table and two cushioned chairs across one another. The winding blinds slightly opened to expose the gray sky. Assuming it was going to be rainy for the night. 

"Em, if you don't mind me asking,"Harry spoke nervously, catching the attention of the woman that offered him to sit down on one of the cushioned seats. "Why am I in this room?"

"Oh,"she said in surprise." Oh I'm sorry for not explaining! While receiving your soulmates information and seeing who they are. You are ordered to meet them the same day! So we have these rooms to let the couples—such as yourself— have some private time to get to know one another and talk before heading on your way to your small paradise!"

Harry was shocked. Scared if he was honest.  
He gets to meet his soulmate today? The same day? Not only that but he has to talk to them in the same room until he or she is ready to leave?

"Well ain't that bloody great," the lad thought.

So he waited patiently. Nothing but his water bottle to keep him company as he thought being on his phone would be quite rude for a first meeting with his future lover.

*knock*knock*knock*

Harry tore his gaze from the bottle and onto the door. The same woman from before creeping in but with someone else this time.

A man.

"Here you are," she spoke to the chiseled man. "I'll give you both some privacy. Just ring this button when you're both ready to head on out."

With that being said, she led herself out and closed the door behind her. Leaving Harry and this unknown man alone in the room together.

Harry didn't take a look at the folder. Too nervous to see what he had and store. And oh boy, he should have read it.

The man before him was beautiful. 

He had bright blue eyes and a cute button nose. His brown hair was swooped to the side to reveal more of his perfect structure.

Harry thought he was lucky. Well- possibly lucky.

You can't judge a book by its cover, as cliche as that sounds. But it's oddly true.

"Hello," the man greeted. He kindly smiled at the boy as he sat himself down on the cushioned chair that was across from Harry. "My name is Louis Tomlinson."

Harry was a bit speechless and in his own world before Louis spoke. So when he heard his gentle voice, he was quick to clear his throat and begin introducing himself.

"Um, hello. My name is Harry Styles."

Louis could tell that Harry was quite a shy lad but he didn't mind as he also thought that Harry was a beautiful lad with his bright green eyes and lose curled hair. He looked like a prince and boy was Louis ready to make him a king.

"Maybe he might want to be a princess," Louis thought. He wouldn't mind either cause he'd do his best to make Harry feel like he was on top of the world. 

"Well it's very nice to need to Harry. I'm very happy to finally meet you."

Harry smiles a bit at his confession.

"I'm very happy to meet you too."

After the introduction, they both began to speak about the rules that will be set in their own house hold. 

"Um, Louis," Harry began. Having Louis' full attention on him as he spoke."I know there's a lot of people out there that don't believe in contact with family members or that sort. But I was hoping if there was any way that I can contact my mother through FaceTime or cell? It just seems odd to just cut off all connections with my own mother."

Louis was quick to answer," Harry, of course you can. I'm not one to restrict contact with my partners loved ones. Hell, I'm going to talk to my own family too and that wouldn't be fair that one was able to call and the other wasn't!"

Louis had a fair point. In some cases, only one couple can talk to their family members as the other would have to suffer in silence. Harry was grateful Louis wasn't like that. 

"Thank you so much Louis!" The young lad felt like he could hug the man right now. But he felt that it was too early to have that kind of contact just yet. So for his mini celebration, he just quickly clapped his hands together and cheered out a soft 'yay!'

His reaction caused Louis' heart to swell. He may not know Harry from inside and out but from the glimpse and small info he has of him now, he can't wait to spend forever with him.

"Now Harry, love,"Louis interrupted, staring at the young boy with gentle eyes. "Shall we head out?"

And with that, they rang the button and began to prepare for their way to their forever home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad deleted all my stories before I was able to finish up posted them on here.
> 
> Oh well, time to make new ones.


End file.
